Lucky
by xxWildThingxx
Summary: Vampira não está mais no Instituto. E Logan vai atrás dela. ATENÇÃO! Essa é uma fic triste. Muito. Mas eu precisava escrever ou não ia conseguir dormir em paz. E apesar de triste, é um dos meus trabalhos preferidos.
1. Default Chapter

iI'm on a roll  
  
I'm on a roll  
  
This time  
  
I feel my luck could change  
  
Kill me sarah  
  
Kill me again  
  
With love  
  
It's gonna be a glorious day   
  
Pull me out of the aircrash  
  
Pull me out of the lake  
  
Cause I'm your superhero  
  
We are standing on the edge   
  
( Radiohead; Lucky )/i   
  
Um terno.   
  
Logan olhou pros pedaços de tecido negro pendurados num cabide na porta do armário e relutante se dirigiu até lá; e começou a vestir o terno que Piotr Rasputin tinha emprestado. O russo era o único ali com um físico aproximado, e ele nem por um segundo se sentiu patético por causa do tecido que sobrava, ou ainda, pelo fato de estar usando um terno caro em vez dos jeans e jaqueta de couro de sempre. "Nada" era a palavra que descrevia melhor o que ele estava sentindo agora. Reprimindo as emoções, vazio de desejos, ele era um autômato, um robô. Não tinha mais sentimentos, vontades, nada nada. Ele viu seus próprios dedos abotoando a camisa, viu seus próprios dedos fazendo um nó frouxo na gravata, calçando o sapato como se não fossem os dedos dele. Como se ele estivesse vivendo de repente dentro de outra pessoa. Ele olhou apavorado em volta do quarto com os olhos dessa outra pessoa... até eles finalmente se pregarem pro buquê de rosas brancas em cima da cama, como se as flores fossem um ímã. Finalmente ia haver um buquê de rosas. Mas... não, não... não era esse o jeito certo, não era... não assim... ele estava devendo rosas pra ela, sim. Muitas, dúzias, toneladas de rosas... mas não assim. Não era pra ser assim. Ele forçou o corpo da outra pessoa que ele não conhecia a andar até lá, se forçou a pegar as flores, se forçou a sair do quarto e ir andando pelo corredor até que não conseguiu mais se forçar. Era o quarto dela. A porta entreaberta.   
  
Ele entrou. Era como um santuário, um lugar sagrado. Vazio, sem a deusa que o habitava... "habita". Ela ainda estava viva. Ela tinha que estar. Mas Logan não conseguiu abafar a dor que subia pelo peito enquanto ele passava os olhos em volta do quarto da sua doce garota. Seus bichos, seus "filhos"; os livros, os vidrinhos e potes todos, "coisas de garotas", ele murmurou pra si mesmo à beira do desespero. As cortinas meio desbotadas, o pôster de algum ator de cinema que ele não conhecia, a porta do armário entreaberta. E tudo isso coroado com raios de sol que entravam pela fresta de dois dedos na persiana. A poeira acumulada há dias dançava na luz do sol, como os pensamentos dele. E Logan queria acreditar que isso era um sinal, que havia uma luz. Que ela ia voltar pra ele, pros seus braços, e que ele não ia mais ser covarde e não ia esperar mais nem um segundo nem ir pro norte de novo nem fingir que não se importava nem sentir medo do tamanho e da intensidade dos seus sentimentos. Dessa vez ia se declarar pra ela de uma vez por todas. Contar tudo, abrir o coração. Se ajoelhar na frente dela se ela quisesse, se isso fosse o necessário pra que ela o perdoasse. Qualquer coisa. E ela ia perdoá-lo e eles iam ser felizes para sempre dançando alguma velha canção empoeirada no terraço banhado pela lua cheia.   
  
Logan caminhou devagar como se estivesse submerso. Submerso em culpa. Em dúvidas. Em um pesadelo. Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e fechou a porta.   
  
"Tudo tem que estar como ela deixou. Pra quando ela voltar..."   
  
Um som, misto de soluço e rosnado, ameaçou escapar da sua garganta.   
  
A presença, o cheiro dela ali... era tão forte... ele podia jurar que ela estivesse estado ali há alguns minutos apenas e tinha saído pra treinar ou pra jogar com os outros guris lá embaixo na sala de jogos. Ou que ela ainda estava ali... Sim!! Ela estava ali. Debaixo da cama... brincando com ele... provocando... como ela sempre fazia.   
  
_ Marie...   
  
Ele foi até a cama dela, se ajoelhou e tinha tanta certeza de que ela ia estar ali embaixo... rindo da cara dele. De toda a preocupação. Desfazendo as rugas de horas na testa dele. Ele se ajoelhou... e só tinha poeira e... espera. Tinha alguma coisa brilhando ali embaixo. Ele usou uma garra pra trazer mais perto. Não!!... a tag.Não, não... jogada na poeira... ela... ela não podia ter feito isso, ela carregava isso com tanto orgulho, era como o símbolo da ligação deles... que agora jazia ali, jogado debaixo da cama, no meio da poeira. Ooh deus.   
  
Logan ficou em estado de choque. Parado. Sem reação. Sem saber o que fazer, pra onde ir, sem saber se finalmente chorava, se corria, se fugia, se... a culpa se abateu com tudo em cima dele outra vez. E Logan se perguntou pela milésima vez: o que ele tinha feito com ela?   
  
Mentido, enganado, se aproveitado. Se divertido, apenas. Era isso que ele tinha feito. Agido como o babaca arrogante e auto-suficiente e insensível que todo mundo sempre soube que ele era. E quer saber? Eles estavam certos. Ele era tudo isso e coisa muito pior. Aah se ele pudesse voltar no tempo... se ele não fosse tão covarde... se ele tivesse sido sincero com Marie... sincero consigo mesmo e com seu coração... esse pesadelo ia ser só uma piada de mau gosto... mas não. Talvez ele fizesse exatamente do mesmo jeito. Ele era incorrigível, um cretino egoísta incorrigível e nem ter encontrado um anjo tinha feito ele mudar.   
  
Logan deitou os braços e a cabeça na cama dela amassando as rosas. Não conseguiu mais se conter e começou a soluçar forte. 


	2. Capítulo 1

Jean encontrou ele no mesmo lugar quase uma hora depois. As lágrimas já tinham ido embora há muito tempo, substituídas por uma expressão completamente vazia.   
  
_ Logan...   
  
Ele não respondeu. Ela chamou de novo, se aproximou dele ajoelhado ali no chão, tocou o ombro dele por trás, suavemente. E nada. O que tinha acontecido com aquele fogo que havia entre os dois, aquele clima de provocação, aquela tensão sexual tão enorme, aquela atração tão grande que não dava pra disfarçar?   
  
_ Logan... ficar assim não vai resolver. Por favor.   
  
_ Grf.   
  
Logan voltou a afundar a cara na cama dela, no meio dos lençóis ainda desfeitos, das rosas brancas amassadas e do urso que ela abraçava quando dormia. Jean pensou um pouco, não ia ser fácil tirá-lo dali, fazer ele ir lá pra fora, pra... cerimônia. Droga. Não estava sendo fácil pra ela... como ela esperaria que estivesse sendo pra ele? Tão ligado a Rogue, muito mais do que ele jamais admitiria pra ninguém. Ela sentia a dor, a culpa e o desespero se projetando dele em ondas, e atingindo com força, como facas, sua mente já enfraquecida e dolorida. Ela queria parar mas não podia, logan projetava esse sentimentos de um jeito tão descontrolado que por mais que ela quisesse, por mais que erguesse barreiras mentais, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir o que ele sentia, com uma intensidade que assustava. Ela chegou a temer pela vida dele, pelo que ele faria quando não desse mais pra negar, quando não desse mais pra esconder...   
  
_ Logan. Por favor. A cerimônia já vai começar. Vamos? Por favor. Ela... Gostaria que você estivesse lá fora, no meio das árvores, não aqui dentro.   
  
Ele suspirou."Jeannie, não tenta arrancar minha última esperança" ele não queria ir, não queria descer, não queria ver que era verdade, não queria que nenhum padre dos infernos ficasse lendo palavras bonitas e falsas nas quais ele não acreditava. Não queria que o professor ou jean tentassem enfiar na sua mente a verdade deles. Não queria que scott ou ororo tentassem lhe abrir os olhos, não queria. Ele queria continuar acreditando que era um pesadelo, que... que ele não tinha visto nada daquilo, não tinha ouvido nenhumas últimas palavras, nenhuma declaração de amor e... mas a verdade teimava em aparecer e aprofundar ainda mais os machucados e era nos únicos lugares onde o fator de cura não conseguia agir: nas memórias, na consciência e no coração.   
  
"Marie, me ajuda. Me abraça."   
  
_ Logan... É a despedida dela. Vamos?   
  
_ Grf.   
  
_ Vamos? É sua última chance de...   
  
_ Não diz isso, Jean! Nunca mais!   
  
Ela se assustou com a violência na voz dele, muito mais do que ela estava acostumada, muito mais do que qualquer tipo de coisa que ele já tinha dirigido a ela. Ela se afastou uns passos pra trás, instintivamente. queria gritar com ele que não estava sendo fácil pra ela também, muito menos com toda a culpa dele emanando e deixando ela ainda pior e mais fora de si.   
  
"Você pensa que é o único que está sofrendo, Logan. Mas não é. Como você acha que eu me sinto? Era eu quem estava coordenando a equipe mentalmente e... oh deus. O que foi que eu fiz? Foi tudo culpa minha. Tudo... Logan deve estar me odiando por causa disso. Ele... ele realmente amava ela. Mesmo que nunca tenha admitido pra ninguém, nem sequer pra si mesmo. É o que eu sinto, agora. É o que eu sempre senti; mesmo que eu nem fosse telepata, sempre foi tão óbvio. Tão claro pra mim. Eu sempre fui uma distração, uma desculpa talvez. Não que eu quisesse mais. O homem que eu amo não é esse, largado quase morto por dentro aqui na minha frente. Não. Eu... eu me pergunto se eu perdesse o Scott... será que eu estaria melhor que o Logan está agora? Tenho certeza que não. Eu não posso julgar ninguém."   
  
_ Logan?   
  
_ Não tem essa história de última chance, Jeannie. Não tem. Okey?   
  
_ Tudo bem, Logan _ ela respondeu naquela voz suave e baixinha, trazendo Logan um pouco de volta a si, mas ainda era tudo muito surreal _ vamos então... fazer uma homenagem pra ela, okey? Pra grande garota que ela fo... que ela é, que ela sempre foi. Tudo bem?   
  
_ Grf.   
  
Jean ouviu o som de uma correntinha se chocando com a fivela do cinto dele e logo ele estava de pé, com o terno todo amassado, as rosas amassadas, a cara amassada. Um resto de gente. Os olhos dele injetados, transbordando ódio de si mesmo, culpa, muita culpa... ele era um ser feito de culpa agora, se afundando cada vez mais num pântano negro de culpa. Se movendo devagar porque a consciência pesava.   
  
"Preciso tentar... pelo menos uma vez... não posso desapontar minha garota. Pelo menos da últ... dessa vez"   
  
Jean notou o ar de dor muito intensa no rosto dele aparecendo de repente e sumindo logo depois, substituído pelo vazio de novo. Era como se ele estivesse lutando contra um monte de fantasmas dentro de si mesmo. Ela não disse nada, só tocou o ombro dele de novo, e, como ele não protestou, foi guiando Logan pra fora do quarto. Ainda com as rosas e a tag na mão. Tudo nessas últimas quinze horas tinha passado de um jeito estranho, ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, era tudo um retalho de visões, de cheiros, de cenas, de dor, de mentiras e ilusão. Quando Logan percebeu, já estava lá fora no jardim. Vários rostos, alguns surpresos, outros compreensivos, alguns poucos acusadores, se viraram pra encará-lo. "Encarar o culpado, o cretino, o arrogante, o egoísta, o covarde. Apontar o dedo pra mim, jogar na minha cara tudo o que eu fiz, e o que eu não fiz. Isso, façam isso. Me ajudem a me matar lentamente, eu não mereço uma morte rápida. Só a tortura pode me purificar e me aproximar... me aproximar..."   
  
Logan afastou rudemente a mão de jean do seu ombro, se afastou do pequeno grupo todo vestido de branco e foi pra um canto isolado, era cada vez mais difícil segurar os soluços e as lágrimas e ele era, "oficialmente", o cara que não chorava.   
  
"Mas talvez eu devesse chorar em público agora, subir no púlpito e soluçar na frente de todo mundo, me humilhar, deixar todo mundo saber quem eu realmente sou. Saber que, mesmo que seja... tarde demais, eu ainda consigo reconhecer"   
  
Ele foi escorregando devagar encostado na parede até cair sentado no chão, e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, a dor era tanta que ele não sentia mais nada, já estava anestesiado. Ele se perdeu ali, nas lágrimas quentes escorrendo por entre os dedos e encharcando a camisa, as rosas já quase sem pétalas "nem nessa hora eu sou capaz de dar alguma coisa decente pra ela..." sozinho num canto debaixo das árvores, verdes como o casaco dela naquele primeiro dia, ele chorou até não ter mais lágrimas, até seus olhos estarem secos como seu coração. O vento levou embora as últimas partículas de lágrimas e bagunçava de leve seu cabelo, só então ele olhou em volta e era uma tarde linda de primavera, o jardim do instituto coalhado de árvores floridas, todo roxo e rosa e branco, muito branco, o pôr-do-sol tingindo o céu de vermelho-sangue, os passarinhos cantando o último canto antes de se recolher.   
  
"Mariemariemarie"   
  
Logan se abraçou, fechou os olhos, queria não ter a super-audição pra não ouvir mais nada, queria que o vento não trouxesse mais as frases de despedida que vinham lá de longe, queria não estar cercado de gente tentando desfazer seus sonhos, seus desejos... o padre, um velho conhecido do professor, tinha terminado o pequeno ato em memória de Rogue. A sequência lógica agora seria todo mundo se dirigir até o caixão, e então até a sepultura. mas não tinha sepultura nem caixão, não tinha um corpo, um cadáver, nem restos mortais. Só a certeza da morte.   
  
"Eu vi... e não pude fazer nada... Marie..."   
  
Charles se adiantou, a cadeira de rodas balançando de leve quando passava em cima de algum montinho na grama impecavelmente aparada, o vento balançando o terno claro enquanto ele parava ao lado do púlpito.   
  
_ Meus queridos. É com enorme, indescritível tristeza que nos reunimos aqui hoje...   
  
"Calaboca, Chuck. Essas palavras tão erradas. Tá tudo errado, ninguém consegue ver a verdade"   
  
_ ... nossa pequena Rogue...   
  
"Marie, meu... meu... amor."   
  
_ ... entrou em nossas vidas como uma bênção...   
  
"Entrou na minha como um anjo, como um raio de luz no meio de um monte de escuridão..."   
  
_ ... se apagou essa noite.   
  
*suspiro*   
  
"Não, não se apagou. As estrelas nunca se apagam, muito menos ela, a mais linda de todas..."   
  
_ ... então, meus caros, é em meio a muita dor que nos encontramos...   
  
"Não, Chuck. Tu não tá vendo? Ela ainda tá aqui... tá aqui, comigo, na minha frente, sorrindo mesmo triste..."   
  
_ ... essa pequena cerimônia...   
  
"Cerimônia... no jardim. Rosas brancas, vestidos brancos. Casamento. Quer casar comigo, Marie? Eu sei que tu quer... aqui no jardim. A gente já tá aqui mesmo, tá todo mundo aqui e eu te amo. Porque não? Casa comigo, baby."   
  
_ ... mas por maior que fosse, seria incapaz de simbolizar tudo o que nossa pequena Rogue simbolizou pra todos nós.   
  
"Marie... eu nunca, nunca vou ser capaz de te fazer nem um décimo tão feliz como você me fez. Mesmo que os momentos que a gente passou junto tenham sido tão poucos e cada vez mais frustrantes, mais ameaçadores... mesmo que o que tenha me confortado naquelas noites frias tenha sido muito mais a tua lembrança do que a tua presença. Nunca."   
  
Charles terminou seu pequeno discurso e pegou um enorme buquê de flores brancas das mãos de ororo. Jean levou a cadeira dele, flutuando uns centímetros sobre o solo, até a pequena lápide no alto de um morrinho, debaixo de uma velha árvore, com as folhas muito verdes e pequenas flores pálidas caindo em cachos sobre as pessoas ali embaixo. O pequeno grupo dos x-men tinha se dirigido todo até lá, menos Logan. Um a um, o Professor primeiro, depois Ororo, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, todos eles colocaram flores brancas ao lado da lápide. Ficaram em silêncio uns minutos e então, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, só um ou outro soluço de Kitty, entraram na mansão.   
  
Logan ficou o tempo todo encolhido num canto afastado, sentado numa raiz de árvore, se abraçando, sem coragem de olhar pro pequeno grupo lá longe no alto do morro. Só quando todas as vozes se calaram, quando o sol terminou de se esconder, quando o frio, a escuridão e o silêncio dominavam tudo, só então ele ergueu a cabeça. Olhou pra rosas desfeitas na sua mão, ele ainda não tinha coragem de ir até... lá. Não tinha. as primeiras estrelas já tinham começado a brilhar, e o vento voltou a soprar forte secando de novo as lágrimas que voltaram a cair pelo rosto dele no minuto em que ele ousou pensar se tudo realmente tinha acontecido. 


	3. Capítulo 2

_ Kitty?   
  
_ Sniff. o que é, Jubi?   
  
_ Me abraça?   
  
_ Chega aqui.   
  
Jubileu desceu da cama e tropeçou num sapato esquecido no chão, estava escuro e ela não conseguia ver nada. Foi andando cheia de cuidado até a cama de Kitty Pryde e se sentou ao lado dela.   
  
_ Por que, Kitty? Por que ela? A Rogue? ela... ela era tão na dela. Tudo bem que meio esquisitinha e fechada... mas ela nunca fez nada pra ninguém, ela... só queria ser normal. Ela não merecia, não, de jeito nenhum... por quê?   
  
_ Eu também não entendo, jubi. Te juro que não... não é justo. eu não sei mais o que é justo. Não sei mais se quero continuar acreditando que existe algum tipo de justiça... ou abrir os olhos de uma vez e começar eu mesma a fazer meu tipo de justiça. Não sei. Sniff.   
  
Kitty abraçou Jubileu, ela própria precisando de algum tipo de conforto. Mas era um tipo que nada, nem ninguém podia dar. Talvez só o tempo ajudasse a diminuir um pouco essa sensação estranha e ruim. De vazio. De dor, de impotência. Essa sensação de perda inédita na vida delas. Essa sensação de olhar pra cama vazia e saber que nunca mais a companheira de quarto ia dormir ali...   
  
_ Jubi?   
  
_ Que é?   
  
_ Dorme comigo? Eu... não quero ficar sozinha...   
  
Jubileu respondeu que sim com um movimento de cabeça e logo as duas estavam dividindo a mesma cama apertada.   
  
_ Ela... ela nem teve tempo de ficar com o Logan, Kitty.   
  
_ Sniff. Ela esperou tanto por ele, tanto pra ele se declarar...   
  
_ E não teve tempo de ver o final da história...   
  
_ Sniff.   
  
_ Ele tá péssimo.   
  
_ Me partiu o coração ver ele hoje de tarde.   
  
_ É.   
  
_ Coitado, coitado. Deve ser o jeito dele demonstrar tristeza.   
  
_ Ou ele deve tá se sentindo culpado.   
  
_ Não fala isso, jubi. Ele não teve culpa do que aconteceu.   
  
_ Talvez não. Mas deve ser culpa por ele não ter se declarado pra ela... mesmo quando tava tudo muito óbvio, sabe. Ficar fugindo.   
  
_ É, faz sentido. Deve tá arrependido. Sniff. Que história triste.   
  
_ Sniff. Não quero mais falar disso.   
  
_ Tudo bem, Jubi. Vamos dormir que é melhor.   
  
_ Sniff. Okey.   
  
---   
  
Logan continuava no mesmo lugar. O céu já tinha dado voltas, as estrelas mudado de posição, mas ele continuava sentado na velha raiz de árvore, ainda com as mãos ocupadas: uma delas com as rosas amassadas e sem pétalas, e outra com a tag.   
  
"Me parece tão errado até tocar nesse metal, agora. Depois de meses com ela... meses em volta do pescoço dela, meses em contato com a pele dela, meses entre os seios dela... por que tenho que me lembrar disso agora? Por que? Eu preferia não saber, preferia não ter que sonhar com isso quando dormir, não ter mais um pesadelo pra minha coleção... Marie... me perdoa, meu amor. Tu não é um pesadelo. Me perdoa. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. eu te amo... me desculpa... me desculpa por tudo, eu te amo tanto, eu preciso que tu me desculpe. Por favor. Por favor..."   
  
Mas nada mudava. A culpa não diminuía, pelo contrário. Quanto mais próximo logan estava de aceitar a verdade, mais o peso e a opressão aumentavam. Ele pensou em fugir algumas vezes mas...   
  
"Fugir praonde, Logan? Não seja ridículo. Não, não. O espírit... as lembranças dela nunca vão te deixar. Nunca... não tem praonde fugir... a não ser que... tu queira ir se encontrar com ela."   
  
Ele ergueu os olhos. As estrelas brilhavam no céu limpo, sem nuvens e sem lua, tão convidativas... ela estava lá também, ele sabia... por que não estaria? Ela era a estrela mais bonita, a mais brilhante...   
  
"Porque não?"   
  
Ele finalmente se levantou. Finalmente alguma decisão, era isso que estava fazendo falta, ele era um cara de ação. Mesmo que fosse uma decisão impulsionada pelo desespero, algo que ele jamais pensou em fazer, mesmo nos piores momentos de sua vida. mas sempre havia uma primeira vez, em que você confronta suas ações e se envergonha profundamente. E não tem um único lado bom nelas, uma única boa ação a que você possa se apegar... Logan subiu pro quarto ainda pensando. Como fazer? Cortar os pulsos não adiantava... muito menos dar um tiro na cabeça. O fator de cura impedia qualquer tentativa desse tipo.   
  
"A não ser que... ele esteja mais lento. É isso. A Jeannie deve ter algum tipo de anestesia no labmed, algum tranquilizante..."   
  
Logan desceu correndo as escadas, apertou impaciente o botão do elevador e finalmente entrou na sala escura. Ele tinha algum conhecimento sobre substâncias entorpecentes e não demorou pra achar um vidrinho com algum tipo dela.   
  
"Acho que se eu misturar com álcool... o efeito fica melhor. E se... fogo. eu poderia me queimar e queimar até meu corpo não conseguir cicatrizar e..."   
  
Ele parou.   
  
"Não. Porque eu tou pensando essas coisas? Não aconteceu, Logan. Não aconteceu. Ninguém morreu."   
  
Então ele parou. Guardou o vidro. Subiu de volta pro quarto.   
  
Pensar sinceramente em suicídio seria aceitar a morte dela. 


	4. Capítulo 3

THUD.   
  
Ororo acordou no meio da madrugada com o som de um corpo, ou alguma coisa pesada caindo no chão. Corpo. Que estranho. Porque a primeira palavra que veio à sua mente foi "corpo"? Ela se lembrou segundos depois; e deu um suspiro pesado e algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua pele morena. Ela olhou em volta e viu o relógio marcando 3 e meia da manhã. Preocupada, vestiu um robe leve por cima da camisola e saiu apressada pelos corredores da mansão. Uma porta aberta, luzes acesas e vozes discutindo a levaram direto até um dos quartos que as estudantes dividiam.   
  
_ Meu deus, esse cara é louco!!   
  
_ Logan, por favor. Dá pra você sair?   
  
_ Me deixa terminar.   
  
_ Você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui, asustar a gente e me fazer cair da cama e...   
  
_ Não são nem 4 da manhã! Que direito você tem...   
  
_ Logan, Kitty e Jubileu, posso saber o que é que está acontecendo aqui?   
  
_ Aah agora ele sai!   
  
_ Logan, o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?   
  
Jubileu, ainda caída no chão, apontou o homem mexendo no armário delas, cheio de roupas e livros nas mãos.   
  
_ Ele tá roubando as coisas dela.   
  
_ Não tô roubando, jubileu. calaboca.   
  
_ Logan, o que significa isso?   
  
Ele, com a cara enfiada dentro do armário terminando de separar as coisas, não respondeu. Pegou mais umas peças de roupas, olhou em volta estreitando os olhos, murmurou um "acho que agora foi tudo" pra si mesmo e saiu pela porta do quarto carregando as coisas.   
  
_ Já é a terceira vez que ele faz isso, Ororo.   
  
_ Eu vou resolver isso. Voltem a dormir.   
  
Ela apagou a luz do quarto, fechou a porta e foi atrás dele. Encontrou Logan terminando de colocar as coisas em cima da cama. Estava tudo lá: as roupas dela, os livros, os discos, os bichos de pelúcia. Como ele tinha descoberto tudo ela não sabia mas imaginava que pelo cheiro. Ele pegava em tudo cuidadosamente, como se tocasse a dona deles... Tempestade sentiu um aperto no coração. Sua voz saiu suave, bem diferente do tom que ela tinha pensado em usar uns minutos atrás.   
  
_ Logan, por que isso?   
  
Ainda de costas, ele suspirou depois limpou a garganta.   
  
_ Eu... vou tomar conta das coisas dela até ela... eu vou tomar conta das coisas dela.   
  
Ororo disfarçou umas lágrimas. Ela nem sabia se era certo ou não o que ele estava fazendo, não sabia o que dizer, que decisão tomar. Então ela só fez que sim com a cabeça.   
  
_ Eu... tenho certeza de que é isso que ela queria... que ela quer que você faça.   
  
"Pela deusa. Pobre Logan. Me parte o coração cada vez que olho pra ele. Eu sei que ele odiaria se me visse sentindo pena, mas... não posso evitar. Tanto sinto pena que estou evitando tocar nesse assunto com ele. Pobre Logan"   
  
Finalmente sozinho, ele começou a arrumar as coisas, a se cercar dela novamente. Ele mesmo não tinha tanta roupa ou sapato assim e seu armário era meio vazio. Ia ter muito espaço pras coisas dela. Ele separou primeiro as roupas íntimas, as peças mais finas, as luvas e echarpes e colocou tudo na gaveta de cima da cômoda, dobrando e alisando com cuidado, sentindo como eram macias as luvas. Ele não resistiu e passou de leve uma echarpe pelo rosto e era como se fosse a pele dela. Logan fechou os olhos e deixou a imaginação livre... tudo sempre voltava, todos os pensamentos com ela, em como seria fazer amor com ela ou mesmo um simples passeio à noite, debaixo do luar. Porque ele não tinha se aberto de uma vez com ela? vencido seus próprios medos e fantasmas? Ela merecia aquilo... e tempo não faltou. e ele... a fúria ameaçou aparecer.   
  
"Não."   
  
Ele abriu os olhos. Ele se lembrava dessa echarpe...   
  
"Queria não me lembrar daquele dia... ontem? Parece que faz séculos... no bar. Tu tava mais irresistível do que nunca, e eu... um cara tão... egoísta, tão irracional... eu não sei se te mereço, baby. De qualquer forma, sempre foi mais forte que eu e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você naquele dia... eu tava a ponto de ceder... faltava pouco, muito pouco... e eu estraguei tudo."   
  
Todas as lembranças e a culpa doíam demais... ele resolveu agir pra não pensar. Foi até a cama à procura de mais coisas pra arrumar.   
  
"Droga. Cabides... preciso de cabides... a roupa dela não pode ficar amassada"   
  
Logan tirou suas roupas dos cabides e jogou num canto do armário, voltou até a cama, colocou um cd dela no cdplayer dela pra tocar baixinho e começou a arrumar devagar as roupas, com um cuidado que ele não teria com as próprias roupas. A voz que saía do cd player era torturada; mas fazia bem pra sua alma, se encaixava perfeitamente com o que ele sentia. Eram sons estranhos e gelados... como a neve que... "não". Ele se interrompeu; não ia ficar se lembrando porque nada tinha acontecido. Mas ele não tirou o cd, talvez para se torturar.   
  
Depois de alisar cada peça de roupa e pendurar os cabides, ele começou a guardar os sapatos dela, as botas, os tênis, do lado dos seus.   
  
Logan suspirou e continuou seu trabalho. Colocou o chinelo debaixo da cama. A escova de dentes num copo na bancada do banheiro. Os shampoos dentro do box; e meio sem pensar abriu um dos frascos pra sentir o cheiro. E seu coração deu um salto no peito.   
  
iEla vinha caminhando do meio das sombras escuras do corredor, meio distraída, cantarolando alguma coisa. "Doce como sempre," ele pensou, "mas tem alguma coisa mais... segura e até mesmo... fatal sobre ela... o jeito que ela anda... Hm. Acho que daqui a pouco não vai dar mais pra chamar ela de 'guria'...".   
  
E ele não pensou muito mais nisso, e nas consequências trágicas dessas mudanças, porque era algo que não interessava exatamente agora ( ele era um homem "do momento", que não pensava muito no depois ); e porque ela virou o rosto em sua direção, arregalou os olhos e no instante seguinte estava aninhada nos braços dele, enlaçando seu pescoço.   
  
_ Logan! Você voltou...   
  
Ele sentiu os lábios dela se movendo através da gola de sua camisa molhada, deixou a mala escorregar pro chão e a abraçou, um abraço apertado, mergulhando meio sem querer o rosto no meio dos cabelos dela. Ele aspirou o perfume de olhos fechados, e só então ele percebeu o quanto ele tinha sentido falta dela, falta do cheiro dela, e do quanto tudo isso era muito melhor ao vivo do que nas suas lembranças ocasionais. E ele se sentiu estranhamente frustrado por aquela sensação boa ir embora de repente quando ela afrouxou o abraço e recostou a cabeça no peito dele, os olhos fechados, com os braços ainda envolvendo seu pescoço.   
  
_ Aah que é isso, guria. Tô te estranhando... que sentimentalismo é esse? Sei que tu não sente a minha falta...   
  
Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu.   
  
_ Não sinto mesmo. É só que...   
  
Ela se interrompeu, e ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.   
  
_ Só que...?   
  
Ela mordeu o lábio de baixo e franziu a testa, procurando as palavras pra continuar aquela velha provocaçãozinha inocente, o ritual de reencontro dos dois. E então ela olhou pra ele e sorriu de novo, timidamente.   
  
_ Tá bom. Eu senti sua falta.   
  
Ele sorriu vendo que ela finalmente admitia. Claro, ele sabia, e ela também, o quanto um era importante pro outro, mas era hábito nunca conversar muito sobre isso. E ele resolveu ceder também.   
  
_ Também senti tua falta...   
  
Ela suspirou e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços molhados dele.   
  
_ ... e por incrível que pareça... senti falta desses freaks todos, e até dessa utopia do Chuck.   
  
Ela tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto ficou sombrio.   
  
_ Que bom, logan... que bom que você tá aqui. Porque não tá sendo fácil...   
  
_ Não, não tá. Nem pra mim, nem pra vocês, nem pra ninguém.   
  
Jean. Morta. Ele só foi perceber a intensidade dessa perda nos dias seguintes, e era tudo tão incômodo, o cheiro dela ainda vivo por ali, as vozes veladas, as lembranças, os " e se...", que logan tinha que se afastar. Ele pegou a estrada com a intenção de ficar longe por vários meses, quem sabe pra sempre. Mas menos de duas semanas depois ali estava ele outra vez. Chegando durante uma tempestade, encharcado, abraçando uma garota no hall de entrada e passando a mão de leve pelos cabelos sedosos dela.   
  
_ Mas a gente vai superar, de um jeito ou de outro.   
  
E por causa desses pensamentos ele tinha voltado. A vida continuava, e alguma coisa no instituto o chamava de volta. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse sido tocado pelo sonho de Xavier... ele deixou sua mente voar um pouco, pra quem sabe entender de uma vez por todas porque tinha voltado. Mas mais uma vez não conseguiu, e percebeu que Marie agora estava quase tão encharcada quanto ele.   
  
_ Hey, Marie... eu tou todo molhado.   
  
Ela se afastou rápida dele, uma expressão de espanto falso em seu rosto.   
  
_ Você é mesmo mau, Logan... se aproveitando do meu momento sentimental pra me encharcar desse jeito...   
  
E ela se começou a andar, sorrindo por cima do ombro, e subiu correndo as escadas, deixando o cheiro do shampoo impregnado em sua roupa molhada. E ele sentiu seu coração se aquecendo. Estava em casa, finalmente. /i  
  
Ele queria chorar mas não tinha mais lágrimas. Então se concentrou no trabalho, tentando esvaziar a mente. Todas as "coisas de garotas", perfumes, maquiagem, cremes, esmaltes, foram pra outra gaveta da cômoda. Esmaltes. Ele suspirou e parou por alguns segundos, mais uma lembrança tentando invadir sua mente. E por fim ele colocou os ursos, os livros e os cds dentro do armário. "Pra não pegar poeira."   
  
Tudo terminado, ele se sentou na cama e olhou em volta satisfeito. O dia estava amanhecendo e depois de duas noites em claro seu corpo pedia pra descansar. Mas ele não queria. Ele ia ficar esperando. Mas suas pálpebras pesavam demais, e ele as fechou por alguns segundos.   
  
iEle sabia que era ela, sem sequer se virar. O som dos passos, e principalmente o cheiro, eram inconfundíveis.   
  
Mas ele não estava em um de seus melhores dias, então apenas esperou, e não se virou até que ela estivesse ao seu lado. Ela olhou pra ele e logan sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos e quentes pregados nos seus e derretendo um pouco seus pensamentos negros sobre a morte de Jean Grey, enquanto apagava o charuto.   
  
_ Tô atrapalhando?   
  
_ Nah.   
  
Ela cruzou os braços e ficou de pé ao lado dele, debaixo das árvores douradas, assistindo ao pôr-do-sol triste daquela tarde de outono. O inverno não demoraria a chegar e um vento frio soprava, e Vampira ergueu a gola do casaco pra se proteger.   
  
_ Só não tou num dia muito bom pra conversa, guria.   
  
Ela olhou de novo pra ele, e franziu a testa, pensativa, um dedo tamborilando de leve os lábios entreabertos. E por fim se resolveu.   
  
_ Você tá precisando de um abraço.   
  
_ Abraço?   
  
_ Abraço.   
  
Ela sorriu, e mesmo se sentindo péssimo por dentro ele sorriu também.   
  
_ Não sou um cara de abraços.   
  
_ Eu sei. Mas todo mundo precisa de um, de vez em quando... e você não é tão diferente assim de todo mundo, por mais que possa pensar o contrário.   
  
Ela se aproximou.   
  
_ Posso?   
  
Talvez fosse o calor nos olhos e na voz dela, o ar decidido e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso no seu rosto, ou o perfume dela. Não importava muito; o fato é que ele fez um movimento imperceptível com a cabeça, e logo em seguida sentiu os braços dela envolvendo seu pescoço. E abaixou a cabeça mergulhando outra vez o rosto nos cabelos dela, dessa vez por vontade própria. Era mesmo muito bom sentir aquele cheiro, sentir como os fios eram macios e o envolviam numa carícia e desfaziam quase toda a sua raiva do mundo naquele dia; e por uns instantes chegou a pensar em parar de fumar pra que pudesse sentir o cheiro dela na sua forma mais pura. Logan fechou os olhos e a abraçou também, passando os braços pela cintura dela, e sentiu seus corpos ficarem muito próximos por alguns segundos, antes de se separarem.   
  
_ Viu? Não doeu.   
  
Ele deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela e segurou as mãos enluvadas nas suas, e as apertou de leve, agradecendo silenciosamente. E ela sorriu enquanto o vento bagunçava seus cabelos./i ele fechou os olhos outra vez.   
  
"Abraço... preciso tanto de um abraço teu agora, Marie..."   
  
E não poder ter esse abraço o fazia sangrar por dentro... meio que instintivamente ele pegou uma echarpe dela na gaveta da cômoda e levou pra cama. Dormiu envolvido pelo cheiro dela e a certeza de que, quando abrisse os olhos de novo, a vida teria voltado ao normal e tudo não teria passado de um pesadelo, de alguma alucinação, de uma piada de mau gosto.   
  
---   
  
*era o ok computer, do radiohead. mas como ele não liga pra títulos não deu importância pra isso. 


	5. Capítulo 4

i_ Hey, guria. O que foi?   
  
Ela ergueu os olhos pra ele, e ele viu que ela tinha estado chorando. Não dava pra esconder as marcas de lágrimas naquela pele frágil dela. Marie voltou a olhar pra noite estrelada e resmungou uma resposta.   
  
_ Nada.   
  
Ele continuou parado ao lado dela; e cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas. Se sentindo meio impotente, porque ele não era bom com palavras ou sentimentos... mas era óbvio que ela estava com problemas, e ele se sentia completamente responsável por ela, mesmo que existissem o professor e tempestade e todos os outros ali. Ela era dele. era como a irmã mais nova que ele nunca tinha tido, ou não se lembrava de ter tido. Era sua amiga, sua parceira. e logan queria ser capaz de resolver os problemas daquela pessoa tão especial. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela na estufa de ororo, tentando controlar ao máximo seu temperamento explosivo.   
  
_ Não mente pra mim, Marie. Eu te conheço.   
  
Ela mordeu o lábio, ele talvez tivesse sido grosseiro demais outra vez. Raios. Ele suavizou a voz, deixando-a com aquele tom que apenas ela conseguia tirar dele, desde aqueles meses distantes dentro daquele trem...   
  
_ Eu... me preocupo contigo.   
  
E como da primeira vez, o tom de voz dele quebrou alguma coisa dentro dela, fazendo-a suspirar. Logan estendeu um braço sobre o ombro dela, e Marie finalmente se abriu.   
  
_ São as coisas de sempre, Logan.   
  
A mutação dela. Raios. Ele realmente não conseguia fazer idéia do quanto devia ser difícil de suportar, tão acostumado que estava a ter mulheres sempre que quisesse... mas o problema não se resumia apenas a sexo, era claro... ela estava proibida até do mais simples e inocente aperto de mãos... mas ela era forte e raramente se entregava, e isso só a fazia crescer aos olhos dele. Ele acariciou de leve o ombro dela por cima do casaco, tentando encontrar alguma palavra de conforto enquanto ela enxugava novas lágrimas com as costas das mãos.   
  
_ Nunca vou ser de ninguém... nunca poder me divertir como todo mundo...   
  
_ Nunca vai poder se divertir?   
  
Bom, isso ele podia resolver. Pelo menos por aquela noite.   
  
_ Ah, Logan. Ninguém quer sair com uma garota que não pode tocar em ninguém, que vai ficar se isolando num canto... huh? Quem?   
  
_ Hmpf. Eles não sabem o que tão perdendo. Vem, vou te levar prum bar.   
  
Ele se levantou mas ela continuou sentada no chão, surpresa.   
  
_ Bar?   
  
Ela tinha arregalado os olhos, agora secos, e o encarava.   
  
_ Você... já tá com dezoito anos, não tá?   
  
Ele não queria problemas com a lei, e ela sorriu.   
  
_ Sim, claro... é só que... nunca pensei... você...   
  
_ Então continua não pensando. Vamos.   
  
Ela ainda estava em dúvida, e logan tirou a correntinha do pescoço.   
  
_ E quanto a ser de alguém...   
  
Ela engoliu em seco enquanto ele colocava devagar a dogtag no pecoço dela.   
  
_ Pode não ser no sentido que você quer exatamente, mas já é alguma coisa.   
  
Ela baixou os olhos e corou; e disse baixinho:   
  
_ Qualquer forma de ter você vale a pena.   
  
Ele tentou não sorrir, aquilo já estava ficando sentimental demais. Estrategicamente ele desviou o assunto.   
  
_ E então? Vamos?   
  
Seus olhos brilhavam quando ela respondeu.   
  
_ Eu... eu vou. Só quero vestir alguma coisa melhor, ok?   
  
Alguma coisa realmente melhor. Quando ela o encontrou no hall de entrada minutos mais tarde, ele não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela ficava bem naquele tom de vermelho escuro... e as botas... por algum motivo ele achou estranho que ela usasse botas de salto alto, mas combinavam perfeitamente com ela. A correntinha continuava ali no pescoço dela, visível por baixo da echarpe e entrando por dentro da blusa. Até mesmo na maquiagem leve ele reparou; a única coisa que ele não gostou foi o perfume que ela tinha passado. Era suave, mas ele preferia milhares de vezes o perfume natural dela. Mas ele não disse nada, apenas ofereceu o braço.   
  
_ Vamos?   
  
E ela respondeu, empostando a voz:   
  
_ Quando estiver pronto, senhor. /i  
  
"Pronto. Hmpf. A gente nunca tá pronto. Nunca."   
  
Lentamente ele colocou as rosas brancas no vaso de um vidro translúcido,ao lado de incontáveis porta-retratos, todos com fotos da mesma garota, o mesmo rosto muito branco, os olhos profundos, lábios muito vermelhos e os estranhos cabelos brancos e prata. Viu suas mãos meio pálidas por causa da falta de sol, ainda fortes e sólidas, mas definitivamente... fracas. Como se fossem apenas uma casca... envolvendo o vazio. O que costumava ser ele. A ausência dela deixava um buraco quase palpável, a dor em seu peito chegava a ser física. Logan nunca tinha pensado que fosse possível sentir falta de alguém dessa forma, a cada momento ele a procurava, inconscientemente: durante o café, que eles costumavam tomar juntos, nas sessões na sala de perigo, na sala de tevê durante à noite... bastava passar por uma janela que seus olhos percorriam ansiosos o jardim atrás dela. O jardim onde eles dois tantas vezes se sentaram juntos, onde tantas vezes ele a sentiu do seu lado, em seus braços... onde ele poderia ter sido mais esperto e menos covarde e se declarado e feito ela feliz e... fuck. Ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Logan franziu a testa, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou pra baixo outra vez. Aquelas mãos fechadas de raiva em cima da cômoda eram mesmo suas? Pareciam tão translúcidas quanto a pele dela, ou de como ele se lembrava de como era a pele dela...   
  
Ele se virou e andou até a cama, seus olhos pesavam mas ele não queria dormir. Ela podia chegar a qualquer hora... ela, uma notícia, um sinal. Logan se sentou e pegou uma outra echarpe do meio dos lençóis desarrumados e farejou.   
  
_ Merda.   
  
Ele se levantou irritado e pegou um novo retângulo de tecido na gaveta da cômoda. O cheiro dela sumia depois de um tempo em contato com o corpo dele, e ele se desesperava. Porque era como se ele lutasse contra a própria imagem dela, se desfazendo em sua mente. Ainda parado em frente à cômoda, seus olhos passeavam lentamente pelas fotos, por longos minutos, como se tentassem prender a imagem dela por toda a eternidade em sua memória. Por fim ele olhou pela janela e suspirou. Pôr-do-sol. Hora de ir.   
  
Ele trancou a porta do quarto, guardou a chave no bolso e ignorou qualquer ser que lhe cruzasse o caminho. Não que ele realmente precisasse: ninguém mais tinha puxado mais conversa com ele nessas últimas três semanas. Cada vez mais agressivo, calado e imprevisível. Os olhares de pena só aumentavam, os cochichos que paravam de repente quando ele entrava num lugar também só aumentavam. Mas ninguém precisava parar porque ele ouvia tudo antes. E se torturava e sua alma sangrava. porque, assim como seus olhos, ela não chorava mais. As lágrimas tinham secado há muito tempo, naquele primeiro dia ainda, e tudo o que restava era a raiva e a culpa. Foi numa dessas conversas percebidas por trás da porta que ele ficou sabendo que, enquanto ele tinha estado fora, sua Marie ia toda tarde durante o pôr-do-sol se sentar num banco no jardim, esperando por ele. E era pra lá que ele ia agora. Logan se sentou, as pernas cruzadas, o rosto virado pro norte.   
  
"Ela tá lá. Mas não é como todo mundo pensa... ela foi... dar um tempo... depois do que eu fiz com ela. Esfriar a cabeça. Mas ela vai voltar. Eu sei. Ela só tem que... me perdoar antes. Me perdoar por ter demorado tanto. Pra entender, me declarar... me perdoar por ter sido tão egoísta e irracional."   
  
Ele socou a árvore ao seu lado, furioso.   
  
_ Rrr.   
  
"Não pensa mais. Respeita a memória dela."   
  
Ele ergueu os olhos vazios para cima, as cores vivas do céu de primavera contrastanto e acentuando ainda mais seu vazio e sua ansiedade e suas esperanças e medos de que fossem falsas. Encostado no tronco de uma árvore, ele viu o sol se pondo e as estrelas nascendo, como em todas as noites desde três semanas atrás. As estrelas nasciam e seus olhos percorriam a noite ansiosos esperando ver ela no céu. Mas ela nunca aparecia... ele esperava toda noite até o sol nascer. Esperava e se refugiava também. Na única noite em que ele tentou dormir tudo tinha voltado: ela ficando pra trás pra impedir que os seguranças avançassem no campo de batalha, as portas se fechando, as últimas palavras dela que ele ouviu pelo vão da porta, depois tudo desmoronando e o incêndio...   
  
_ Não.   
  
A lua crescente apareceu e era com um sorriso. Frio, Fino. Um sorriso maligno zombando dele. O vento tocava nele com seus dedos gelados, o céu era negro como se alguém tivesse fechado seus olhos, como se ele estivesse debaixo da terra...   
  
_ Não.   
  
Seus olhos pesavam e queriam se fechar, mas ele resistiu. Não pensou mais, não imaginou mais, apenas esperou. Uma eternidade mas ele merecia todo tipo de tortura por ter feito tanta maldade com ela, com alguém que o amava tanto, com alguém que ele próprio amava mas só fez esperar e sofrer.   
  
"Marie... me perdoa, meu amor." 


End file.
